Negro y Rojo
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Yaoi...Rukawa es un asesino a sueldo, sin traumas, en busca de tranquilidad. Mata a personas igual de podridas que él, pero le llega una mision nueva. Secuestrar a Hanamichi Sakuragi. A alguien que le causa confusión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben bien que Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo al gran Takehiko Inoue. Solo este fic es mío.**

**N/A: Antes que nada es mi primer fic yaoi de Slam Dunk uu ya que me encanta este género quise probar a ver como me va, espero sus comentarios.**

**Negro y rojo**

**Capítulo 1: Cambios**

El chico entró pacientemente a su hogar, no deseaba llamar la atención de los vecinos. Eran las 3:30 PM y tenía que asegurarse que creyeran que permanecía despierto viendo TV (en efecto el aparato seguía prendido). No podía permitir que nadie lo estuviera viendo en esos instantes. De eso dependía su integridad.

Llevaba un Jersey azul rey, el cual se confundía en muchas ocasiones con el negro. Mejor, hacía juego con sus cabellos negros y su piel pálida. Antes de despojarse de su vestimenta y entregarse a la comodidad de su cama cerró las persianas y prendió una tenue lámpara para no quedarse completamente a oscuras. Necesitaba luz para lo que tenía que hacer.

En su hombro colgaba un pequeño bolso. En el estaba los implementos con los cuales ganarse la vida.

¿Qué hacía un chico de quince años con semejantes…artefactos tecnológicos? Muy sencillo.

Como se dijo anteriormente con ellos conseguía su sustento diario. En pocas palabras: era un asesino.

Imaginen a cualquier chico o chica de quince años con un típico trabajo de medio tiempo: niñera, ayudante en establecimientos de comida rápida, enseñando a otros chicos sobre materias difíciles…en fin, todos ellos cumplen a normalidad con sus deberes. La mayoría posee un semblante tranquilo, ya que solo están trabajando.

Y ese era el caso de Kaede Rukawa, que en vez de vigilar cuidadosamente a los niños, seguía con sigilo a su próxima víctima hasta el momento de su golpe final. En vez de limpiar los trastos sucios que quedaban en las mesas, desaparecía con un trapo húmedo y lleno de detergente los restos humanos que quedaban fijados a las armas blancas (si ese fuera el instrumento a utilizar)

En vez de enseñar como aplicar con éxito el teorema de Pitágoras enseñaba otra lección muy diferente, y mucho más difícil de asimilar. Les mostraba a aquellos que encontraban los cadáveres que cualquiera puede arrebatarle en el momento menos pensado la vida de forma tan fácil y simple. Un poco de cuidado y ¡plaf! Todos tus años de trabajo, todas tus derrotas y victorias, todos tus sueños, alegrías, miedos y afectos se van al caño en menos de cinco segundos.

Esto debe sonar horrible, el simple hecho de arrebatar vidas tan fácilmente es considerado una atrocidad ¿o no? Y muchos piensan como "consuelo" que los miserables asesinos deben cargar con aquellos despojos de vidas y sueños que ellos mismos se encargan de desmoronar.

Kaede Rukawa pertenecía a una especie diferente de asesinos. Por algo se mencionó los trabajos usuales de los adolescentes. Por una simple razón. Para este chico representaba una rutina al menos uno o dos días a la semana el tener que encargarse de alguien. Sin embargo, debido a sus repetidas ausencias por los campeonatos nacionales (tanto el de verano como del invierno) y de la invitación de la Selección nacional de Japón, estos días habían aumentado.

Luego vuelve a su hogar. Su vestimenta esta compuesta por colores oscuros (mas bien su tercer uniforme) y luego abre con cuidado un maletín para asegurarse de que su arma predilecta (el rifle parecía tener vida, era una de las pocas cosas que el chico cuidaba) y se va. El tiempo mínimo: 2 horas por misión (dependiendo de cuanta protección posea la victima, si está en el lugar de ubicación a tiempo, la naturaleza, el número de víctimas…)

Luego regresa bostezando después de las 2:30 am. No duerme bien, ya que los de su clase nunca deben quedarse dormidos por completo. Al menos nunca se siente seguro solo, por menos que le guste estar rodeado de gente, esta sin saberlo le sirve de escudo frente a sus enemigos.

Abrió una lata de Coca-Cola. No le preocupaba. Era siempre lo mismo.

Todo era una tonta rutina…de la cual pensaba salir en poco tiempo.

Había logrado su objetivo hacía poco. Lograr el pase a la selección nacional. Eso significaba que su futuro estaba casi asegurado. Dentro de pocos años se olvidaría del trabajo que constantemente le perturbaba el sueño cada noche.

Más que todo porque lograría ser el mejor jugador de Japón, lo que le llevaría directo a los EEUU, su máxima batalla, el tope de sus anhelos y el comienzo de una extenuante y a la vez emocionante vida de jugador de basketball profesional.

Se tendría que olvidar de ellos, de todos aquellos molestos compañeros de equipo de su preparatoria. Honestamente lo que deseaba era la libertad suficiente para encontrar su verdadero yo en el campo de juego…y quizás la serenidad que nunca ha conseguido.

En una sola palabra: serenidad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Que será… - a la noche de ese mismo día (o mejor dicho de aquella madrugada), como todos los días se había dirigido a la explanada de basketball. Solo le bastaban su vestimenta deportiva negra y un discreto bolso para entrenar al máximo sus habilidades.

No había nadie…por supuesto, nadie se querría acercar a una raída cancha, que era un milagro (o un descuido de la prefectura) que se mantuviera en pié. El hierro donde se sostenían las cestas era carcomido por la oxidación de sus compuestos. Al lado estaba una vieja casa que no parecía ser utilizada.

El chico entró. Se recostó plácidamente en los cercos de púa que rodeaban la cancha. Y esperó.

Comenzó a pensar que esperaba demasiado. Si ese maldito llegaba tarde no le alcanzarían para los tranquilizantes nocturnos del mes.

¿Y si alguien lo veía?...no, la luz era suficiente y el cargaba su balón. No había sospechas de nada.

De todos modos, esa persona había llegado.

- Es la primera vez que llego tarde…veo que eso no te preocupa – de un Toyota blanco estacionado frente a sus ojos se bajó la figura, que más detestaba y a la vez que más necesitaba. Eso fue lo que dijo al ver el semblante impávido del muchacho de ojos azules.

- Para nada – honestamente, no era que le preocupaba _le intrigaba_. Rompía con la rutina a la que el estaba plenamente acostumbrado.

- Me parece magnífico, sabía que eras el indicado – sonrió complacida la persona.

- ¿Indicado? – ahora menos entendía nada, pero claro, eso no podía saberlo ese ser.

- Así es, me refiero a ti. De mis empleados eficientes tú eres el que se ajusta a este pequeño caso. Careces de todo escrúpulo y sensibilidad. Además esto será una nueva y satisfactoria experiencia.

- Ve al punto – dijo acentuando su seriedad – dime que tengo que hacer.

- Oh, lo olvidaba, si tu no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí, podrías recibir una cucharada de tu propio veneno – soltó una risita – así que mejor vamos a otro lugar. Es un poco compleja tu asignación.

- Aja… - ambos se dirigieron al auto aparcado. Este fue accionado y en pocos instantes se encontraban avanzando en el pavimento.

En realidad, por razones obvias, no se dirigían a ningún lado. Al parecer ese asunto no podía ser escuchado ni de casualidad.

- Creo que debes estar al borde de un infarto – comentó el conductor – todavía no te he dicho lo que debes hacer.

- Solo habla

- Tu próximo encargo no será matar a nadie.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rukawa con asombró. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa abismal.

- Me alegro, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía expresión en tu rostro jejeje – rió con cinismo la figura.

- Déjate de chistes – le espetó ordenándole a sus músculos faciales volver a su estado original - recuerda que estas conduciendo.

- Esto lo he hecho por años, soy la persona que te aconseja y tu superior, así que no me inviertas los papeles.

- No más rodeos, di ya – dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Presta atención: Será un secuestro, ningún asesinato hasta los momentos. El nombre del individuo es Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El vehículo no se detuvo, pero algo sí lo hizo en el interior de Kaede Rukawa. Fue tanto el impacto que no reaccionó a lo que escuchó.

- Eres magnífico…es tu compañero de equipo y ni siquiera te inmutas, no me equivoque contigo – para ¿suerte? del adolescente su reacción fue malinterpretada por su jefe.

- Eso es lo que menos importa.

- Por si acaso, es muy improbable que tengas que matarlo. Al parecer el cliente solo quiere obtener algo de la familia del muchacho.

- ¿Cuándo tengo que actuar? – fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque con más exaltación de la normal.

- En pocos días, el cliente no me ha dado una fecha exacta, pero vete preparando.

- Esta bien.

- Ya hemos hablado del asunto…ahora que lo pienso estamos cerca de un buen restaurante italiano ¿lasaña? Yo invito – sacó a relucir una tarjeta de crédito

- De todos modos tendrías que pagarlo tú, ya que no cargo dinero.

- ¿Aceptas la invitación? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Olvídalo, déjame en la cancha que yo me voy solo – aseguró con firmeza el jugador de Shohoku.

- Como prefieras – dijo con tranquilidad – más lasaña para mí.

-………… - a veces decía cosas que no tenían sentido para él.

A medida que se acercaban a la cancha, el nudo de su garganta comenzaba a apretarse cada vez más. Por nada del mundo el conductor se debía de dar cuenta. Necesitaba su confianza, de esta él vivía. Pero por qué…

¿Por qué la vida de la única persona que tanto le confundía tenía que estar en peligro?

- Aunque…dudo mucho que seas así – le dijo al bajarse el muchacho en acera que daba al frente de la cancha.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con fingida circunstancia.

- Olvídalo…de todos modos sabes lo que va a ser de ti, si planeas algo para que él escape o algo así.

- Si, lo sé, no me volverás a hablar jamás.

- Esta vez no…comete un mínimo error y…digamos que te haré lo mismo que tu le haces a tus víctimas – a Rukawa no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que esa persona accionó el vehículo y se perdió de vista.

Rukawa quedó estático en aquella acera. Su sistema nervioso estaba petrificado. Su cerebro todavía tardaba en asimilar todo lo que ambos dijeron durante el trayecto. Le parecía como si lo hubiera visto en la televisión, o que era una película que acababa de terminar.

Pero se vio obligado a moverse. Eran ya las 9:30 PM y tenía que salir de allí.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jamás su hogar le había parecido tan vacío. Al menos tenía tiempo, silencio y espacio personal para pensar y analizar lo acontecido.

Hanamichi Sakuragi…le confundía en todo. No era que sintiera afecto, siquiera amistad por él. Es más, le desagradaba en cierto modo que le fastidiara cada día por una estupidez…que tenía nombre y apellido: Haruko Akagi.

Era tan estupida, tanto el motivo como la persona. Su nombre se lo sabía de casualidad, solo por ser la hermana del anterior capitán lo recordaba, del resto ella sería una…incluso peor de sus tontas admiradoras….

Si se enteraran de que un balón de basketball no era su única arma.

Pero tenía que retomar su problema. Hanamichi Sakuragi. Tal vez se sentía así porque es la primera víctima que no se merecía lo que le iba a pasar. Todo el tiempo eran hombres millonarios, o estafadores, violadores, ladrones, irónicamente asesinos, traficantes de drogas…el punto era que siempre le tocaba matar a seres igual o peor de podridos que él.

Pero ese chico era diferente, tal vez era un idiota. Pero hasta él se daba cuenta que tenía buen corazón, que a pesar de su irritante arrogancia era un gran amigo. Que aunque insultara a todos el los ayudaba en lo que podía. Y que no importaba cuantos golpes recibiera, este de algun modo los sanaba.

Y él tenía que secuestrarlo. Tenía que secuestrar a alguien que de seguro era mejor ser humano que él.

Allí estaba su disyuntiva. Era algo nuevo para él. Y un tipo diferente de victima.

Y Alguien a quien le veía el rostro todos los días.

El chico bostezó. Estaba hecho pedazos por el entrenamiento. Ese pelirrojo había sido un gran oponente…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora:** hola! Bueee no me vayan a matar u.uU este será mi primer fic yaoi. La mayor parte lo escribí de un tiro uu. No creo que sea la idea más original del mundo, pero veré que puedo hacer nn.Acepto cualquier crítica en la escritura, o cualquier observación (responderé todo n.n) por favor rewiews! De verdad que me encantarían nn

Sin más nada que decir…Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben bien que Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo al gran Takehiko Inoue. Solo este fic es mío.**

**N/A: Antes que nada es mi primer fic yaoi de Slam Dunk uu ya que me encanta este género quise probar a ver como me va, espero sus comentarios.  
**

**Negro y rojo**

**Capítulo 2: Fatalidades**

Todo era repetitivo. Se levantaba a las 6:30 AM después de una noche en la que apenas podía cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo ese día se tuvo que despertar con una hora menos de sueño, gracias a su "empleo". Antes de salir del baño unos ojos melancólicos le devolvieron la mirada. Su reflejo le mostraba algo curioso. En comparación con sus "colegas" el lucía muy normal -y hasta atractivo, ya lo había escuchado en boca de muchas chicas- ya que su rostro no mostraba cicatrices ni señales de traumatismos u heridas.

Pero si tenía huellas. Una bala casi atraviesa su hombro derecho, y la presión del trayecto y la velocidad de la bala al rozar la piel le dejó una raja que casi lo cubría por completo. Ese era de sus primeros encargos, hace ya varios años.

Una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa en el despide a su reflejo mientras camina a la habitación. Se atavía con el uniforme y prepara un "sándwich" de pan solo. Abre la puerta y con la mirada le dice un "te desprecio" al sol que ha sido renovado para cumplir con sus funciones.

Todo era repetitivo…

La misma rutina…

Era lo mismo…

Nada cambiaba…

¿Sería capaz de sostener para si mismo esa mentira al ver a Hanamichi Sakuragi?

Suena su celular.

- Ah eres tú – se trataba de su otro "entrenador"

- _Buenas mañanas Rukawa jejeje_ – dijo la voz del móvil ante un gruñido de Rukawa – _sabes que te llamo de un teléfono público así que estaciónate un momento, no puedo escuchar nada._

Rukawa obedeció, se detuvo en una cafetería que se encontraba casi desierta.

- _Te recuerdo del cambio de planes a último momento ¿verdad? _– la voz agarró un matiz de sadismo al que cualquiera enmudecería.

- Si, al torpe lo dejaste para la próxima semana – reprimió un sonoro bostezo.

- _torpe…se nota que le tienes cariño. Pero vamos al punto, como estas tan cerca de Shohoku tienes posibilidades, el trabajito te será tan sencillo…_

- Todos son sencillos - dijo con simpleza, pero también se preguntaba que rayos tendría que ver con que se encontrara cerca de su preparatoria.

- _jeje, eso me gusta. Tienes tanta suerte, al parecer la próxima victima también la conoces – _el chico sintió un muy inusual escalofrío – _¿te suena el nombre de…Tetsuo?_

- Con que Tetsuo…no lo he visto mucho, no me importa – en su interior estaba un poco más calmado.

- _Según unos loritos fue uno de los vándalos que atacó el gimnasio de tu preparatoria hace casi un año, más bien lo odias_ – otra risita, Rukawa estaba enfureciéndose ¿Cómo se enteró si el jamás había comentado nada? – _se sincero, en el fondo te alegraste cuando escuchaste ese nombre._

- Dices muchas tonterías – fue lo único que pudo decirle.

-_Como sea. Ayer nos hicieron el encargo. Hemos rastreado sus movimientos y todo nos indica que esta girando en círculos en un lugar muy cerca de Shohoku, ponte en marcha, te seguiré explicando en el camino_

- ¿Y como piensas hacer con el ruido? – preguntó con leve curiosidad.

- _Ya no importa. Haz lo que te digo._

El pálido chico montó de inmediato su bicicleta. Los malditos tranquilizantes de la noche anterior fueron para él caramelos de menta, no le hicieron el efecto que deseaba. Los más efectivos costaban un poco más caro, así que mientras más mataba, más se aseguraba una noche tranquila.

Espantosamente irónico…

Y lo peor del caso, justamente esas victimas, los enemigos que estas le producían era lo que no le hacían conciliar el sueño en la soledad de su casa.

- _Como te decía, él ronda cerca de Shohoku… ¡que feliz coincidencia¡Si tú también vas a la misma preparatoria!_

Kaede Rukawa se detuvo al instante. Miedo, incertidumbre, inquietud y turbación se aglomeraron e hicieron una masa compacta de angustia.

- ¿_Pasó algo? Escuche como te detenías…No me digas que vas a retractarte… - _Su jefe abandono su tono tranquilo a uno más enfadado…o mejor furioso.

- Un gato se me atravesó en el camino – fue la rápida y natural respuesta del chico – puede dañarme las ruedas de la bicicleta.

_- No lo niegues, siempre te han gustado los gatos, si quieres puedes pasar un día a ver una camada de siameses que mi Claire tuvo… –_ A un gruñido de Rukawa la voz se silenció – tranquilo, la moto de Tetsuo acaba de entrar a un tráfico, dentro de unos minutos te llamo, ingéniatela para salir del salón lo antes posible.

- Si – dijo entendiendo a que se refería.

- _Nos vemos_ – El chico apretó un botón para terminar la llamada con fuerza.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Mierda…deberías tener cascos…podemos matarnos – murmuraba un chico con uniforme escolar atrás de otro visiblemente mayor que él.

- Esta bien lady, tenga mucho cuidado que puede caerse – dijo fastidiado el motorizado.

- Ja, ja – eso molestó al chico – sigue así y serás tú el que se vaya primero al infierno, por si acaso ve reservándome una habitación – honestamente le costaba hablar, ya que iba detrás de Tetsuo y no muy bien sujeto -ni a cañón de escopeta se sostendría del torso del conductor, le parecía más que humillante, y para empeorar ambos eran hombres- por lo que su voz temblaba a cada grieta que la moto atravesaba.

- Mitsui ¿Crees en el infierno? O mejor pregunto ¿Sigues creyendo que el cielo o el infierno son las alternativas que nos quedan después de la muerte?

- Te faltó el purgatorio…espera…no, no hueles a alcohol, sería el colmo que también bebieras en las mañanas – le comentó en parte por la extrañeza que le producía que Tetsuo hablara de algo aparte de; alcohol, mujeres, riñas con integrantes de bandas y dinero.

- Hoy ando de malas, de paso que acabe de salir de un maldito tráfico que ni con moto lo pude evitar, te estoy haciendo el favor de acortarte el camino a Shohoku ¿Y así me pagas? – habló con tono decepcionante.

- Discúlpeme, Madre Teresa del Carmen, he sido un maldito desgraciado perdóneme…imbécil – le lanzó el joven de ojos zafiro – como si me gustara pedir tantos favores, solo me quede dormido con un despertador dañado y sin nadie que me sacudiera…

- Al menos agradece que no te hayas quedado así permanentemente – sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas tétrico hoy… - al chico le dio un extraño escalofrío.

- Solo digo verdades, y mejor contéstame la pregunta, ya casi llegamos – Mitsui arqueó una ceja, incluso él mismo se sentía extraño.

- Pues…sinceramente prefiero saberlo el mismo momento de mi muerte, no me gusta enredarme preguntándome cosas que no tienen una respuesta en sí – le respondió con toda la franqueza y sencillez posible, no era alguien de estar interesado en los enigmas del mundo.

Ya tenía suficiente con los enigmas de sí mismo.

- Ya veo, pero a veces creo que este mundo es el infierno que estamos pagando de una vida anterior…

- Oye, estas diciendo demasiadas estupideces, de verdad que me estas asustando – por un momento al chico basketbolista se le atravesó la posibilidad de tirarse de la moto, Tetsuo estaba actuado demasiado extraño. Además de no entender la frase misteriosa que acababa de decir.

- No te preocupes, no he tomado nada extraño – le aseguró. Parecía que decía la verdad, pero Mitsui observó algo en sus ojos que…

- Espero, lo menos que deseo es que un drogado conduzca y menos si yo soy pasajero – dijo para aligerar un poco la mala sensación que sus palabras le producían en la médula.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya vamos a llegar…

- Pero no me dejes en toda la puerta, no vaya a ser que sospechen que estoy andando contigo, y más aún con el asunto de repetir tercero…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Con toda la velocidad que pudo imprimirle a sus delgadas piernas, pedaleó para llegar lo antes posible al instituto. Llegó a su salón justo a tiempo para no levantar ninguna clase de sospechas. Sin embargo tenía que salir de inmediato para conseguir un lugar donde: llevar a cabo el encargo y lo más esencial sin ser descubierto.

Si algo tenían que aprender los asesinos de ese tipo era a ser buenos actores. De repente fingió un terrible mareo. Todos se lo creyeron, vale decir que las fanáticas más fervientes lloraban y gritaban como histéricas por ver quien lo llevaba a la enfermería. Incluso el profesor le pidió que fuera rápido a donde la enfermera. Rukawa salió volando, tenía que ir, mientras planeaba como demonios llegar a tiempo y además conseguir coartada…

Pero tuvo una rara y muy buena suerte.

La enfermería estaba cerrada.

Fingiendo todavía mareo Rukawa se devolvió al salón. Con naturalidad dijo que no estaba la enfermera y que iba al baño porque su estomago no resistía más. Con el rostro lleno de asco el profesor le indicó que retirara sus cosas, firmó rápido un papel y lo despidió. El chico cerró la puerta con un pequeño alivio relacionado con victoria.

Tetsuo estaba muerto para él. Fue a su casillero y de el extrajo una bolsa mediana, metió en ella el maletín como quien no quiere la cosa.

Con un sigilo evidente, honrando a los zorros se escabulló por los pasillos que daban con las aulas. Bajaba las escaleras produciendo un sonido imperceptible al oído humano. Agachaba la cabeza impidiéndole al director, coordinador, a los empleados del departamento de evaluaciones entre otros que lo vieran por las ventanas de sus oficinas. Antes de salir se colocó una mascarilla **(N/A: debo hacer un rápido paréntesis, he visto ya en animes que cuando los personajes se resfrían utilizan unas mascarillas casi idénticas a la de los obreros en construcciones, a esa me refiero) **y una gorra con el ala lo más baja posible.

No podía permitirse el lujo de salir por la puerta principal, algún profesor podría pasar y lo detendría. Corrió directo a la parte trasera del gimnasio de basketball, donde había matorrales por los cuales se escabulló, quedando enfrente de unas rejas. Las saltó rápidamente, de todos modos ya a esa hora debían estar todos en sus aulas, las puertas se cerraban y en muy raras ocasiones dejaban entrar a los rezagados. Lo que quería decir que los transeúntes al verlo creerían que era un muchacho enfermo que se escapaba de clases; no era demasiado común, pero tendrían que ser clarividentes para adivinar su verdadera y próxima fechoría.

Fue a un baño público para colocarse la enorme chaqueta que traía en la bolsa para disimular el uniforme del colegio.

Justo al salir su celular vibró.

- _¿Estas fuera del colegio?_ – preguntó una voz que conocía como ninguna otra.

- Si¿En donde se encuentra?

_- Según el rastreo, después de salir del tráfico se detuvo en una acera para hablar con otro hombre. Este hombre se montó atrás suyo, y según la charla se dirigían a un lugar muy cerca de Shohoku. Deducimos que el pasajero no quería quedar muy cerca del colegio, por lo que lo más seguro es que lo encuentres en una parada de bus o algo así. No creo que deba darte buena suerte, no la necesitas _– se cortó la llamada, Rukawa corrió hacia los alrededores para ver si era cierta la información.

- "Kaede Rukawa, no tienes ninguna clase de salida" – sonrió luego de colgar, pensando con una dulce sonrisa en la consternación que le va a causar el descubrir quien era el pasajero.

Rukawa se puso en marcha.

Buscó con la mirada cualquier moto, reemplazó la gorra por unos lentes de sol.

Y, tan solo tres minutos y… ¡Bingo! En dirección contraria hacia él una moto y su inconfundible encargo.

Pero más inconfundible aún era la persona que iba montada además de él. Se trataba de Hisashi Mitsui.

Un millón de maldita sea.

Tragó saliva. Todo se le había complicado. Maldijo de nuevo su suerte, si ya tenía suficientes problemas con el si secuestrar o no a Sakuragi… ¿Por qué ahora tenía que encontrar a Mitsui al lado de la futura víctima?

Y lo peor del caso, no tenía tiempo. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Era cuestión de minutos que se estacionaran. Se le ocurrió la posibilidad de esperar a que Mitsui se bajara de la moto y después seguir a Tetsuo. No, no podía, cayó en la cuenta de que por alguna razón ese maldito jefe no le dijo nada sobre que había un estudiante. Ese desgraciado le puso una prueba.

Una prueba en la que tenía que sacar la mayor calificación posible.

Corrió como nunca antes. Tenía que ser muy rápido, debía encontrar un sitio donde disparar y estar oculto. Para eso tuvo que seguirlos a distancia.

Se detuvieron en una acera.

- Listo¿no ves que llegamos con vida? – sonrió Tetsuo con dejadez.

- Diantres – murmuró el chico descendiendo con el mayor cuidado posible.

- Vamos niño de tercero, no creo que te vaya tan mal – a esto Mitsui le miró con odio.

- Como sea, de todos modos ya es muy tarde…

Justo al detenerse la moto Rukawa se dio cuenta que muy cerca había un callejón que daba a otra calle. Observó rápidamente por las ranuras y se percató que al otro lado había una cantina desbordada de gente.

Misión cumplida: encontrar un escondite. Próxima misión: Matar a Tetsuo sin que Mitsui lo reconozca.

Se desplazó a un costado de la pared, suerte que el callejón era oscuro. Su especialidad eran los disparos a larga distancia, pero como no había ningún edificio cerca no podía satisfacer esa exigencia.

Apuntó a Tetsuo sin levantar en exceso un revolver de calibre 38 en negro con su respectivo silenciador. En el ángulo que había quedado tanto él como Mitsui estaba de espaldas y Tetsuo de lado.

No podía apuntarle el corazón, demonios.

Otra vez se le presentó una opción nada agradable pero rápida.

Volarle la tapa de los sesos, ya que el único blanco al que podía darle y estar seguro que moriría al instante.

No hubo mucho ruido, sino el débil sonido de un gatillo accionándose…

**oooooooooooooooo**

- Como sea, de todos modos ya es muy tarde…

- Cómprate un despertador lo antes posible, hoy fue porque nos encontramos, ni pienses que voy a ser tu chofer – gruñó el tipo mayor de edad.

- Ja, hablas como si fueras él único con vehículo en toda la prefectura… - pero Tetsuo jamás pudo escuchar lo siguiente.

Y Mitsui nunca podrá recriminarle nada.

Sus ojos zafiro no estaban preparados para contemplar lo que tenía al frente. Y sin embargo el destino no tuvo piedad de ellos. En un cuarto de segundo la moto sostenía el cuerpo de quien llegó a ser su amigo. Los manubrios estaban impregnados del contenido cerebral y el resto del vehículo de la sangre de su dueño. El rostro quedó inclinado por lo que no se podía identificar a simple vista la víctima.

Y sus mismos ojos no pudieron ver más, no lo resistieron. Es más, su sistema nervioso no le permitió tenerse en pié.

Mientras tanto, apenas el cuerpo era tumbado por el impacto, Rukawa ya estaba del otro lado del callejón. Se introdujo eficazmente en la inmensa cola, sin ser notado por nadie ni molestar a alguien. Fingió horror junto con las personas al escuchar gritos, sirenas y alarmas. Como todos comenzaron a dispersarse, ya sean unos para ir al lugar del acontecimiento, otros huían por el pavor. El pálido chico aprovechó para desaparecer lo más rápido posible de allí.

En todo el trayecto hacia su casa, sentía que su corazón estaba inundado de algo, ese algo era húmedo, incómodo, le producía escozor en su ser. Era raro, estaba inundado, pero a la vez esa inundación le hacía sentir desolación.

El no comprendió que estaba sintiendo de dolor, culpa, cierta rabia e impotencia y que estos sentimientos le hacían sentirse solo por no saber cómo aliviarse.

Y tampoco sin saber el motivo exacto que los producía.

Abrió la puerta y ya dentro la cerró con fuerza. Jamás sintió tanta inseguridad cuando cumplía una misión. Se tiró de bruces en una pared y quedó recostado en ella, respirando con dificultad. Al mirar cualquier punto en la nada fue capaz de saber lo que en realidad había hecho.

Había dañado a alguien, y no a cualquier alguien.

Sino a un compañero, a un amigo -aunque muy en el fondo del alma- pero de todas maneras no era un cualquier desgraciado.

No sintiera nada si no lo conociera, sino hubiera cambiado no le valdría nada lo que pasara con él. Sin embargo trabajó, luchó, y aunque no lo lograra del todo -ya que le tocó repetir el año, era predecible- al menos estaban seguros que era alguien de bien y que merecía todo lo bueno que le sucediera.

En ese momento debe estar llorando de la rabia. De solo imaginarlo le produjo de todo. Era genial, si se preguntaba como mirar a Sakuragi ahora como demonios haría para mirarle a los ojos al número 14 de Shohoku.

Fue al refrigerador. Sacó una botella de agua mineral, la cual bastó para refrescar su boca y de cierta forma sus ideas. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, lo que le quedaba era ocultarlo lo mejor posible e intentar no lastimar de esa forma a nadie que no se lo mereciera. Hasta se le atravesó la extraña posibilidad de ayudar a Mitsui…no idiota idea, sospecharía y además no sabía ni tenía habilidad en arrimar el hombro. Sería demasiado de su parte.

Lo primero…no dañar a inocentes. Ya faltaba poco para su gran secuestro.

Fue a su cuarto y en él había una fotografía en un marco. Era una amplia foto donde salían en este orden: Akagi, Kogure, Miyagi, él, Mitsui y Sakuragi. Para variar era el único que no sonreía. Miró por un momento a Mitsui. Sus ojos se llenaron de lástima por unos instantes. Cuando dirigió su vista a Sakuragi esta quedó fija en su diminuto rostro por varios segundos, estos se transformaron en minutos y todavía seguía en la misma forma.

Su nívea mano tocó el punto donde se encontraba Sakuragi. Se ordenó a si mismo encontrar una forma para no lastimarlo. Podría ser un tremendo pendejo, eso no quería decir que pudiera herirlo. No, no podía, era un ser humano, mejor dicho, un joven común y corriente, ingenuo a lo que se estaba tejiendo a sus espalda.

Esa era la única razón por la que el mismo Kaede Rukawa se encargaría de salvarlo.

Era la única

¿O no?...comenzó a dudar, pero lo mejor era dormir lo que le faltaba.

**oooooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora: holaaa! Como verán es un capítulo un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que no aburra u.uU. Ahora sí que sí, este fic se ha convertido en algo totalmente nuevo para mí. No había probado esto de elaborar planes para asesinatos ni cosas por el estilo…diganme ¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez piensen…¡Quiero que Ru secuestre a Hana de una vez! Pero a mi me encanta complicar todo, y este chap cumplirá esa función…no se la dejaré taan fácil al zorro jijiji**

**No me maten por lo de Mitchi! No fue a propósito! (bueno…si xD) soy mala y quise…estropearle la psiquis por un ratito…un rato mejor dicho. Espero haber sido lo más exacta posible redactando la forma en como Rukawa mató a Tetsuo (si lo mató no vais a pensar que quedó herido de gravedad --U) cualquier crítica será muy bien (y creo que demasiado) bien recibida. **

**Y ahora los rr! o (honestamente me contentaba con uno o dos pero…me siento feliz que hayan recibido el fic de esta forma nn)**

**Kaehana9: Pues ya que te deje tan intrigada aqui esta el chap nn espero que te guste! byees!**

**Celine: gracias por los halagos nn, de verdad espero describir bien los sucesos. de nuevo gracias y espero que leas el siguiente chap! nn **

**Nian: De verdad te parece que escribo diferente? no sabes el gusto que me da que me digas eso n/./n y tambien gracias por el consejo de los guiones medios (espero que me digas si los utilizé bien en este chap, ya que es la primera vez que los utilizo) gracias por los cumplidos y espero que este chap tambien te guste, hasta otra! non**

**Shadir: see creo que todos esperan que hara el zorro, y mas con lo de Mitsui jeejeje ojala que leas el siguiente...byes!**

**Isabellita: nyaa no me pegues! xDD es mejor escribir otra cosa a no escribir nada, de verdad hace raato queria ver como me iba con un fic yaoi y aqui esta el resultado, pero no quiere decir que vaya a descuidar mis otros fics! bueee de todos modos vos tambien me cais reeebien y aunque no lo he escuchado me gustan sus letras...que viva Ska-p! te me cuidas y espero que leas el otro...byes!**

**Sakare: que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y pues claro que lo continuo nn hasta el otro chap!**

**Darling Kitty: graciass! mi proyecto de fic esta gustando xD. que lo viole? con el permiso de Hana? xDDD allí no habria violacion jajajaja xD, pero no es mala idea...pero no estoy segura, pero de todos modos, por algo el fic es yaoi...quien sabe jijiji espero que lo sigas leyendo nn graciaas byees!**

**Paulyta: Idolaa! que alivio el saber que mi forma de escribir ha mejorado! mi ociocidad me llevara a alguna parte? xD, la verdad lo que te dije del sueño de Rukawa, se me ocurrio que si fuera un asesino, seria de esta forma. Al parecer es general lo que quieren que Rukawa se lo viole jajajaja, buee eso lo dira el tiempo, porque tal vez Rukie se ponga travieso jijij. No vale, si es que a Hana le da medio infarto si se entera de algo asi...pero el zorro no va a ser tan tonto para que lo descubran taan facil nn espero que tambien te cuides y nos vemos! nn  
**

** eso ha sido todo, espero que manden rr porfa! o**

**byees! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben bien que Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo al gran Takehiko Inoue. Solo este fic es mío.**

**N/A: Antes que nada es mi primer fic yaoi de Slam Dunk uu ya que me encanta este género quise probar a ver como me va, espero sus comentarios.**

**Negro y rojo**

**Capítulo 3: Sufrir y evadir **

- ¡Cuidado¡TETSUO! – era lo que más se le pasaba por la cabeza a Mitsui mientras observaba como esa desgraciada…como esa maldita bala le pulverizaba la tapa de los sesos mientras hablaba con él. Lo más aterrador era que su capacidad motora para hablar no existía. Tanto sus labios como sus cuerdas vocales se habían congelado.

Unos segundo, miles de eternidades al desplomarse.

Y de la nada surgió otra imagen…

_- ¿Que pasó¿Por qué no se levanta? _– intentaba vislumbrar algo, pero otro cuerpo no identificado se lo impedía. Se desplazó, esquivándolo. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con lo que quería ver…

Un chico se despertó con una estruendosa exclamación.

- ¿eh…? –su vista era algo nublosa, luego se dio cuenta donde estaba. Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien, es más en los dos años anteriores terminaba allí muy a menudo. Era la enfermería de la preparatoria de Shohoku - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Mitsui…que bueno que ya despertaste – una media sonrisa se dibujo en un chico con gafas, también reconoció a su compañero y amigo Kogure, el cual estaba sentado a su derecha.

- ¿Qué…?...mierda – se llevó su mano a la frente al recordar el porque estaba allí. Un contenido rosado y enfermizo mezclado con sangre regado en el metálico brillar de una moto hizo que se levantara de inmediato de la cama y fuera como alma poseída al baño más cercano. Kogure escuchaba con mezcla de asco y pena el sonido que emitía su amigo al devolver el contenido de su estómago sobre el lavabo.

- Mitsui…Dios, es imposible que estés bien – rectifico ya que iba a preguntar si estaba bien. Pregunta inútil.

El aludido no contestó, solo se limitó a recostarse de nuevo en la mullida cama. A su lado había varias camillas, sillas y botiquines de primeros auxilios. Como no había nadie, le había tocado la cama más cómoda y en mejor estado. Pero esto no era motivo de felicidad.

- Kogure…fue una pesadilla – el chico parpadeó -…el asunto es que no logro recordar el por qué estoy aquí ¿Acaso alguien me golpeó¿Tuve un accidente? – su mirada era vacía y expresiva a la vez

- Rayos, no quiero decírtelo, no quiero hacerlo – dijo el chico al reconocer el mecanismo de defensa de su amigo – pero Tetsuo…no pudo resistirlo.

- Con que eso fue lo que paso… - sonrió, por un momento Kogure tembló – eso le pasó por no usar casco – acentuó la sonrisa. Kogure estaba cada vez más aterrado y lo entendía cada vez menos.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices¡Alguien lo asesino! – por un momento se alteró al escuchar las palabras de Mitsui con su normal acento sarcástico -…discúlpame, yo no quise… - el de gafas reaccionó, se suponía que debía hablar con calma ante su compañero, pero incluso él se encontraba en shock

Como si esa fuera noticia nueva Mitsui fijó sus esferas de zafiro en él, y estas se mostraron impactadas. Se levantó, mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y murmuraba con suma rapidez cosas que Kogure no lograba captar.

- Mitsui… - se acercó lentamente, cada vez más preocupado.

- ¡NO LO REPITAS DE NUEVO! – bramó con horror desplomándose de la nada. Kogure se arrodilló quedando a la misma altura. Entristecido descubrió que esas esferas zafiro estaban manando lágrimas como si de sangre se tratara. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía llorar –y menos de esa forma- por lo que de inmediato le ofreció un lecho donde terminar de derramar las gotas que le quedaran.

Kogure tenía tanto miedo…

**ooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Lo escuchaste¿Verdad que suena horrible?

- ¡Esto me da miedo!

- ¡Bah! De seguro era un pobre diablo que no tenía donde caerse muerto…

- Fue cerca de aquí ¡pudo ser cualquiera!

- Me pregunto quien es capaz de cometer algo así...

- Por eso no es bueno meterse con pandilleros...

Esos eran los comentarios que más se escuchaban por toda la preparatoria. Alguien escuchó una charla entre un profesor y el director. El segundo le hablaba al primero de que debían extremar las medidas de seguridad en la preparatoria. Y claro, la noticia se extendió como pólvora.

Y eso también tenía que llegar a los oídos de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- ¿Te enteraste Hanamichi? – Ryota fue a su salón en la hora de la salida algo alarmado - ¡Mataron a Tetsuo!

El pelirrojo parpadeó. Había escuchado que habían asesinado a alguien a muy pocas calles del colegio. Cuando lo supo por la boca de su amigo quedó algo sorprendido por unos segundos.

- Quien sabe que habrá hecho para que lo mataran… - pero el chico del piercing lo observo con muy mala cara.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así! – Se escandalizó el chico - ¡No creo que alguien merezca morir así!

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Intentó rectificar, al parecer había sonado muy cruel sin que esa fuera la intención – Por supuesto que es horrible… - murmuró ya que más de uno cuchicheaba la forma en que lo asesinaron – solo que no puedo evitar pensar por qué razón.

- Y eso no es lo peor – su rostro se ensombreció – alguien andaba con él y vio todo – el pelirrojo lo miró con más interés.

- ¿Qué has dicho¿Y quien pudo ser? – preguntó interrumpiendo abruptamente al otro.

- Demonios…fue Mitsui – esto si que remató a Sakuragi – ¡Mitsui estaba allí y fue testigo de todo!

- ¿Mitsui¿El Mitchi que conocemos? – Ryota asintió – pero…no entiendo…¿Qué pasó? Espera… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – lo señaló como si lo acusara de algo.

- Me encontré a Kogure yendo a la enfermería y me lo contó todo. Como fue cerca de aquí, trajeron a Mitsui –y estaba inconsciente- para que alguno de nosotros pueda ayudarlo.

- ¿Pero que carajo hacía allí! – fue lo único que halló para decir.

- Según Kogure, al parecer Tetsuo solo le acortaba el camino hasta aquí. Mitsui se encuentra mal y muy confundido. No tiene remota idea de lo que pasó.

- ¡Que clase de cobarde y mal nacido lo habrá hecho¡Sea quien sea yo mismo me encargaré de pulverizarle todos los huesos¡ME LAS PAGARÁ! – por un momento Ryota iba a sonreír por el cambio tan rápido de Hanamichi. Mataron a Tetsuo: no era asunto del N 10, pero si un buen amigo suyo tuvo que presenciarlo: si fuera el mismo asesino estaría escondido bajo tierra. Así era el pelirrojo, lastimaban a alguien que apreciaba, lo lastimaban a él.

Y ese pelirrojo era muy vengativo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ni de broma pensaba quedarse todo lo que quedara de día en esa sombría casa. Ese día tenía entrenamiento y no pensaba perdérselo. No, no si quería ser el mejor jugador de Japón. Pero tendría que disponer de todo su valor para traspasar la puerta del gimnasio y verlos a todos. En especial a dos personas.

Tal vez solo fuera a una nada más. La otra debía de estar acabada por presenciar algo tan perturbador. Ese debía de ser el viernes más negro de todos. Y con la llamada que esa misma mañana recibió, el día se hizo noche con más facilidad.

- _Que gran trabajo Rukawa, si que eres bueno – _la voz se escuchaba complacida y radiante – _sabía que podrías con esa situación._

- "Maldita rata del caño" – pensó con rabia - ¿Acaso dudabas de mí?

_- Si, es verdad. Con lo que dices creo que fue algo sencillo. _

- Dilo ahora, no creo que hayas llamado para felicitarme nada más.

- _mmm ya que fuiste tan eficiente, estoy seguro que mañana podrás secuestrar sin problemas a Hanamichi Sakuragi ¿A que es una buena noticia?_

- ¿mañana? Es sábado – eso le complicaba un poco mas las cosas.

- _¿Algún problema?_ – su tono mostró un leve irritamiento.

- Pienso que sería más fácil un día de semana – y era cierto, el jamás se encontraba con Sakuragi ni de casualidad los fines de semana –y de cual forma, si a excepción de los domingos en la mañana permanecía esos dos días enclaustrado en su casa- el planeaba algo como ejecutar el secuestro a la salida de la preparatoria…

Ya lo tenía.

_- Entonces por lo que dices mejor…_

- Olvídalo, esta todo bien. – corrigió con rapidez, la prórroga le volvería más pesada la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas. Quería acabar con todo lo más rápido posible.

- _Bien, pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte, ya que te llamaré cuando tengas a Sakuragi_ – comenzó a darle las instrucciones. Estas fueron grabadas sin error alguno en la turbia mente del joven.

- Entendí todo, aunque todo depende del mismo Sakuragi…

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**depende del mismo Sakuragi...ia mente del joven.**

Entró con cuidado las puertas del gimnasio. En los pocos segundos en que estas se abrían por completo Rukawa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ni Mitsui, ni Sakuragi estuvieran allí.

Pero una cosa era desear y muy diferente era realizar. Allí estaban los dos.

¿Los dos? Mitsui tendría que estar vomitando, llorando, gritando o desmayado en alguna parte. Pero no allí y menos con rostro impasible…bueno, fijándose mejor en él ni tan impasible, la expresión de vacío y desconcierto eran insólitas y notables en él.

Y también Sakuragi. Al toparse con ambos tuvo que bajar la cabeza, fingiendo algo de sueño. No quiso voltear para descubrir quien rayos le observaba tanto.

- ¡Has llegado tarde apestoso zorro! – bramó el pelirrojo. Rukawa ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarle y brindarle una respuesta.

- ¿Eh¿Qué te has creído maldito¡Contéstame estúpido! – incluso se paró en frente suyo, con sus esferas castañas retadoras y fijas. Se detuvo sin levantar la cabeza todavía.

La persona que observaba a Rukawa con tanta insistencia era Ayako. Su intuición al ver los ojos del jugador estrella le alertó que algo había cambiado en el. Su intuición no llegaba a ser tan aguda para adivinar cual era ese cambio que se operó.

Y sin duda, estaba mucho más callado que de costumbre. A esas alturas un "torpe" saldría de su boca. ¿Estaba relacionado con Sakuragi?

Solo le quedaba observar y esperar.

- ¡MIRAME! – grito furioso el número 10. Si algo odiaba era ser ignorado. Y Rukawa por muy maldito zorro que fuera, le respondía cada insulto y golpe.

- "Si no puedo siquiera verle el rostro, no seré capaz de secuestrarlo y quien sabe que más, Kaede ¡ya no tienes cinco años!" – y el pálido chico accedió a la orden.

Hanamichi no se inmuto, pero algo le parecía distinto.

Según la percepción de Ayako el mirar de Kaede inspiraba cierta melancolía. Lo más seguro era que tenía problemas con su familia o algo así.

-……Torpe…. – atinó a decir el chico.

- Hasta que al fin reaccionas…un momento ¿Qué dijiste¡Ya verás hediondo kitsune…!

- ¡No quiero peleas aquí! – Interrumpió Ryota - ¡No voy a dudar en sancionarlos si alguno de ustedes comienza una riña!

- Pero Ryochin si este zorro…

- Eso fue para todos Hanamichi. Rukawa, cámbiate de inmediato que estamos retrasados ¡Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde!

- …………….

- Vaya Ryochin estas idéntico al gorila jijijiji – comentó alegremente el jugador más alto del equipo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó sin saber si sentirse halagado o insultado.

Diez minutos después ya estaban demostrando en la cancha la razón porque vencieron a Sannoh. Contando a dos principiantes (Satsuki y Amano) Shohoku mostraba que las practicas constantes le hacían evolucionar como jugadores y como equipo. Solo había un detalle que en esa práctica no encajaba.

E irónicamente era el jugador estrella.

No es que fallara. Al contrario, jugaba mejor que siempre. Lo único que personas atentas como Ayako e inteligentes como Kogure observaban era que sus ojos se habían vuelto más esquivos cada vez que recibía un pase, o era marcado por algún adversario. Y por supuesto, no podía ser ignorada la tristeza y el pesar del número 14, ya que pocas veces encestó sus notables tres puntos.

Ya cuando el reloj dio las 7:00 PM todos se marchaban con rostros agotados, deseosos de llegar a casa. Solo quedaron Rukawa y Sakuragi. Al zorro la ducha por muy raro que fuera, le refrescó el cerebro. El agua podría limpiar cada centímetro de su piel, pero jamás limpiaría su conciencia, y menos aún separado de Hanamichi por una débil cortina.

A Rukawa solo le quedó contemplar la silueta desnuda y bajo una tela transparente del chico, no podía negar lo bien formado que estaba…

¡Por favor! A la hora de la verdad ese fornido cuerpo no le serviría de nada ante un revolver calibre 44 en la sien y con un mínimo detalle infaltable: unas bellas esposas atarían sus muñecas y tobillos, y para más seguridad las sogas más gruesas que tuviera a la mano. Un musculoso y deportivo cuerpo no era rival ante eso.

Aún así, reconocía la perfecta combinación del tono bronceado de su piel junto con la bien distribuida masa muscular, por un momento se le atravesó la extraña idea que si mostrara más carne no sería rechazado más nunca. Pero desgraciadamente su actitud no era tan armoniosa, lo que le faltaba de sentido común le sobraba en arrogancia.

Y a todas estas ¿Qué hacía él juzgando a alguien, siendo mil veces peor que el pelirrojo?

Lo más inquietante: no podía despegar la vista. Se había quedado fijo mirando un punto en específico de su cuerpo. Un lugar más arriba de los muslos y más abajo del fuerte vientre.

Ya, debía disimular, Sakuragi no pasaría toda la vida lavándose el cabello, en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y de seguro encontraría a los suyos escrutándole de manera tan "minuciosa".

Simplemente se limitó a darle la espalda y seguir aseándose. El único momento de tensión después fue cuando se toparon a la salida de la preparatoria.

- Definitivamente adoro los fines de semana – canturreó el pelirrojo – no hay cuadernos, profesores, estúpidos… - se detuvo justo a su lado – gorilas, y lo mejor de todo: no hay zorros. Jajajaja – después siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta doblar una esquina.

- "Pero en un fin de semana hay muchos asesinos, y adivina que torpe: yo soy uno y mañana a esta hora tal vez no respires" – caminaba por divino acto de inercia, su semblante era frío, tenaz y sombrío como lápida. Sin embargo no pudo evitar una torva sonrisa al imaginar el simple hecho que por primera vez, vería el miedo y el horror en su estado más puro e inocente. Tan inocente como su futura víctima.

Lo veía todo desde un nuevo y fresco punto de vista…

Sería divertido verlo indefenso.

**oooooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora: Holaa! Como estan tods? Mientras escribía el chap me di cuenta que jamás he visto el interior de un vestidor de hombres ni de mujeres! Ni en la tele xD (si me he perdido de esa dicha de ver como esos….ejem mejor lo corto nnUUU) me voy disculpando de antemano por no escribir bien un desnudo, soy una completa novata en esa area nnU prometo hacerlo mejor en un futuro. Mitchi se esta volviendo loco…buee no es de menos, con lo que presencio... y Rukie no pierde oportunidades de recrear la vista (ya quisiera estar yo en sus zapatos, o en otra parte más cómoda…Dios me estoy pasando de indecente xDDD!)**

**Hana tan inocente…no sabe lo que le espera! Jijijijijiji n.nUU**

**Juro contestar los rr en el siguiente chap! es que la perola en la que estoy tiene problema, muchas gracias a Shadir, Kitty Rukawa, Toxic Angel, Paulyta y Nian**

**Espero mas rr! sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben bien que Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo al gran Takehiko Inoue. Solo este fic es mío.**

**N/A: Antes que nada es mi primer fic yaoi de Slam Dunk uu ya que me encanta este género quise probar a ver como me va, espero sus comentarios.**

**Negro y rojo**

**Capítulo 4: El inicio.**

El chico de lentes se sentía algo pesado. Mientras se dirigía a la universidad ya que necesitaba ir a su biblioteca –vale decir que ingresó en Shintai con excelentes notas, a estudiar medicina, para luego especializarse en Psiquiatría- recordaba todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

El deseaba saber como se encontraban sus anteriores compañeros. Se había esforzado en adelantar sus trabajos y estudios para apartar un día. Y ese día solo deseaba pasarlo en Shohoku…

Vaya sensible que era. Ni dos meses y ya extrañaba a todos como si tuviera una eternidad sin hablarles.

Claro, no todo podía salirle a pedir de bocas. No a él. Apenas había llegado y ya veía una camilla que trasladaba a Mitsui…¡Su mejor amigo¡Solo tenía cinco minutos de llegar al colegio simplemente de visita y ya tenía que estar muriéndose de la angustia por alguien que quería!

Sin perder tiempo los siguió. Por sus pasadas alergias la enfermera le reconoció al instante. Ni recordó buscar a sus viejos amigos en el receso –solo tropezó con Ryota ya que Mitsui se había quedado dormido y ni queria molestarle de nuevo- su atención se concentró única y exclusivamente en Mitsui.

Su visita no fue tan mala. Se alegró un poco al ver a Sakuragi tan contentó, incluso le arrebató sus nuevos lentes y se puso a jugar con ellos. Imaginaba que la relación entre Ayako y Ryota era mejor, y en efectivo lo era, juzgando el hecho que los abanicazos hacia el defensa habían disminuido notablemente. Rukawa…igual que todas las veces que lo veía…

Mitsui estaba también allí –solo Dios sabría las insistentes súplicas que le hizo con tal que no fuera al entrenamiento ese día...- obviamente acabado. Solo le quedaba apretar con furia sus puños cada vez que veía el empañamiento de sus zafiros producto de la tan reciente y brutal tragedia que pocas horas antes había vivido.

- "Rukawa…¿En que piensas?" – su atención se desviaba con cierta constancia al super-rookie. No pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos el simple hecho de no enfrentar a sus rivales a la cara.

En especial a Mitsui y a Sakuragi…

Decidió esperar a Ayako y a Haruko, ya que estas por ser las managers del equipo debían arreglar lo mejor posible el gimnasio para el próximo entrenamiento. Ya cuando Ayako echaba llave a las últimas puertas salía una Haruko algo preocupada.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la manager principal.

- Nada importante… solo que Rukawa dejo un pequeño bolso y quería devolvérselo, pero al parecer se fue… - dijo la chica con un dejo de decepción, dándoselo a Ayako. Le frustraba haber perdido tan crucial oportunidad de hacer algo por el chico de sus sueños.

- Todavía puedes alcanzarlo – dijo con ánimo un chico de lentes mientras se aproximaba a ellas – hace pocos segundos lo vi saliendo del colegio al igual que a Hanamichi.

- ¿De verdad? – Kogure le dijo la dirección que había seguido. La chica de la emoción corrió sin percatarse que no llevaba consigo la razón por la que perseguía a su amada estrella del Shohoku. Menos de un minuto había pasado y ya estaba junto con ellos de nuevo.

- Eres un caso perdido Haruko – bufó la de rizos - ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar esto? – dijo casi tirándole el pequeño bulto.

- Dios…soy tan despistada – reconoció la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquila, el lunes se lo regresas.

- Pero…a lo mejor lo necesita este mismo fin de semana… - dijo haciendo un puchero señalando la pertenencia de Rukawa.

- Tengo una idea…Ayako ¿Tienes el teléfono de Rukawa? – preguntó Kogure con aire casual.

- ¡Buena idea! Haruko, llámalo y si necesita con urgencia el bolso le propones un encuentro y listo – dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara a la cual Haruko se ruborizó en el acto.

- Esto…bien…apenas llegue a mi casa le llamo… - decía mientras que a cada palabra su rubor aumentaba notablemente.

Y se despidieron hasta una próxima y pronta visita asegurada por el joven universitario. Ese mismo chico caminaba, a sabiendas que algo no estaba bien.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rukawa por un momento sufrió un gran sobresalto, eran increíblemente extrañas las veces que sonaba su teléfono -es más, era tan poco su uso que en esos mismos días lo planeaba quitar- pero luego se relajó –y hasta podría decirse que sonrió levemente- al adivinar la identidad de quien le llamaba.

- Aló…¿Quién habla? – dijo secamente. Siempre contestaba sus llamadas así cuando no sabía quien se encontraba al otro lado. Y tampoco cambiaba mucho la sequedad de su voz al saber quien era.

_- ¿Ru…Ru…Rukawa¿E…e..eres tú?_ – escuchó claramente la temblorosa y vacilante voz de la hermana menor del anterior capitán.

Cualquiera que lo conociera hubiera salido corriendo espantado, y con el mayor de los horrores al ver la amplia y notable sonrisa del pálido chico. Era la primera y más que segura última vez que se alegraría de escuchar la irritante voz de esa mocosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no dejó que la alegría se percibiera en su voz.

- _Este…verás…tú…eehh…yo _– estuvo tentado de tirar el teléfono del acceso de ira que le entró. No soportaba a las personas tan dubitativas. Siempre le gustaba que le hablaran con firmeza, y que en persona pudieran darle la cara.

Aunque no podía culpar a la pobre mocosa. A veces el mismo se sorprendía de la frialdad que destilaban sus ojos las ocasiones en que se veía al espejo. Pero ese no era el punto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó intentando mantener el mismo tono frío y neutro de su voz.

- _Es que dejaste en la puerta de los vestidores un bolso, tiene tu nombre así que es tuyo ¿verdad? _– "¡Por supuesto que es mío estúpida¿Acaso conoces a otro Kaede Rukawa que pertenece al equipo de basketball?" le provocó por un momento colgar, pero su inquebrantable racionalidad estaba por encima de todo.

- Si – no le era posible sostener una conversación con ella, simplemente no quería. Mañana a pesar de ese hecho no le quedaba otra alternativa.

_- Entonces…veras…si…si..si tu….lo… _

- ¿Si? – "Vamos, resiste no puedes cortar…"

_- ¿Eh...necesitas el bolso este fin de semana?_ – la chica rogaba una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

- Así es.

- _Si es así…_ - Haruko no era tan fría como Rukawa, por lo que la excitación y felicidad se evidenciaron en su tono de voz - _….¿Te parece buena idea encontrarnos en alguna parte?_

- Bien. Digo que nos veamos en…. – le dió una dirección, una muy clave para él - ¿sabes donde es?

_- ¡Claro! Aunque…_

- Te veo allí a las 11:30 AM. Hasta luego – y colgó sin dejar espacio a réplicas. No llamó. Por favor…esa chica estaba tan enamorada de él que jamás se atrevería a contradecirle algo. Ni protestó por el lugar –era una vieja y descuidada plaza que quedaba muy cerca de donde el practicaba- ni por la hora –la cual no era muy propicia para la cita que de seguro ella imaginaba- mejor para él.

La carnada estaba más que asegurada.

Todo se encontraba definido. Quedaba esperar al día siguiente.

Antes de dormir fue al baño. El espejo le mostró algo ineludible e inquietante. Una torva sonrisa presente en su rostro. Una muy demente sonrisa.

Tanto que casi partía el espejo.

Vaya…al parecer era tiempo de un análisis introspectivo y uno muy bueno, ya que se había dado de golpe con dos sentimientos, formas de pensar muy distintas de la otra. Como en todos los seres humanos en el habían dos yo. El yo que era compasivo y el otro que era la inversa.

En una persona normal, ambos yo luchaban, e incluso en varios casos se mezclaban dando paso a personalidades únicas y consistentes, o también se presentaban personas que le daban más prioridad a uno de esos yo, ya sea el correcto o bondadoso, o el ambicioso y malicioso.

Las otras opciones que quedaban eran, quienes lograban mantener una posición neutral, o el más difícil de los casos.

Aquellas personas en donde esos dos lados eran muy distintos uno del otro y ninguno de los dos se podía ignorar. En donde en las situaciones más riesgosas estos se turnaban según el motivo, y el elegido dominaba la conciencia y los actos de la persona a plenitud.

Y esto le sucedía a aquel chico. Por un lado tenía ese lado compasivo que le hacía sentir mal por lo que tenía que hacer. Ese que no le permitía ver a la cara a quienes lastimaba –si es que conocía a los más cercanos a sus víctimas- y el que le hacía ver la grave situación en la que se encontraba. Sobre todo, el que le hacía dudar…

Y el que le confundía, o el culpable de que Hanamichi Sakuragi le confundiera.

Sin embargo no podía olvidarse del lado que más gobernaba su vida. Ese lado frío y perverso. Ese lado que utilizaba como herramienta eficaz para "ganarse" la vida. No obstante esa frialdad, y las tantas ocasiones en las que parecía carecer de toda clase de humanidad posible jamás le habían incomodado.

Jamás hasta ese instante, nunca había llegado a asustarse de si mismo.

Cuando confrontó su rostro, no se asustó, _se espantó_

No halló mejor opción que mojar cada una de sus facciones con agua fría. La paranoia le estaba sometiendo. Al parecer ese análisis introspectivo le confundió aún más –francamente no lo creyó posible- que antes.

En las sábanas, la suavidad de la almohada le permitió tomar una clara decisión sobre sus sentimientos.

**oooooooooooooooo**

- ¡Rukawa! – Corría una Haruko emocionada hacia el lugar de encuentro - ¿Cómo…? – al instante se calló ya que el nombrado no estaba allí.

Sintió como algo atravesaba su garganta. No lo veía, ella había cumplido con la hora.

- "No, son las 11:15, tu fuiste la que viniste temprano" – reaccionó al ver su reloj. Por tonta casi estuvo a punto de echarse a morir.

Buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Al ver mejor el lugar un pequeño se asombró. Era una cancha vieja, sucia, descuidada y con un ambiente muy pesado y solitario. Al segundo lo que más le dolió es que la explanada era de basketball, para una fanática como ella le pareció un certero golpe a sus compañeros del Shohoku, incluyéndose también.

- _"11:20, ven por favor"_ – tal vez estaba muy ansiosa, todavía faltaban 10 minutos.- _"¿Por qué Rukawa me habrá invitado a un lugar como este? Se que a ambos nos gusta el basketball"_ –posiblemente la única cosa que tenían en común- _"Pero…me hubiera gustado…"_ – ella quería un lugar más…¿romántico? – _"Aunque…en este lugar no hay nadie…¿será que…?"_ – pega un chillido de emoción – _"¡Una declaración¡Siiii!...Haruko, no seas tan ilusa, el nunca te ha dirigido la palabra..."_ – se decepcionó de nuevo.

Ese lugar cada vez era más solitario…

- _"11:25… ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" _- allí fue donde cayó en cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle... ¡No era una cita¡Solo quería el bolso que llevaba consigo! –como enamorada que era reviso lo que contenía, solo eran cuadernos.

Observaba un punto indefinido cuando sintió una voz que le llamaba.

Exclamó por la sorpresa, pero después lo volvió a hacer, y esta vez con alegría al ver que Kaede Rukawa le llamaba.

- "Akagi" – ese apellido, con una voz llena de indiferencia y frialdad fue lo más hermoso para la soñadora Haruko.

- ¡Rukawa¿Cómo…como..como amaneciste? – logró a duras penas estructurar la pregunta.

- bien

- Su…supongo…que…que bien...espero.

- ¿Y tu? – estas dos cortas palabras fueron tan difíciles para el chico ya que no le importaba como ella estuviera.

- ¿Yo? _"¡Se interesa por mi!"_ ¡Muy bien!

- Veo que lo trajiste… - dijo señalando sus brazos.

- ¿Eh¿Traer que? ah si el bolso…jejeje

- …….. – la chica se lo tendió mientras el se aproximaba a tomarlo.

- Este….me gusta tu bolso – le dijo como para iniciar una conversación - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- regalo.

- Ya veo…

- …...

- ………. _"¡Haruko tienes que decir algo¡Apresúrate!" _

- Ya vengo. Sostenlo – se lo regresó de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A comprar comida cerca – le dijo casi con fastidio, pero se estaba dominando mejor de lo que pensaba - ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- ¡No para nada¡Lo que tú quieras! – soltó casi de un golpe, que afortunada se sintió, justo cuando creía que la cita no podía tocar más fondo, resulta ser que el chico en cuestión era amable.

Y con esta respuesta el chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Y ella le esperaba con incluso más ansias que la primera vez. Su sueño estaba dejando de serlo para transformarse en una bella realidad.

En una cancha sepulcral y lúgubre.

Sacó de su cartera un poco de maquillaje, debía de verse hermosa si es que deseaba lograr algo –raras veces lo usaba, pero esa era una ocasión que lo ameritaba- con él. Ni se sentó ni nada, solo permaneció allí esperándolo a él, esperando el mejor momento de su vida, sin ninguna duda.

Muy distraída se veía en sus ensoñaciones, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien muy sigilosamente estaba detrás suyo.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde, sin poder evitarlo tenía un objeto filoso amenazando su costado.

- Quédate tranquila – la voz era muy grave, y extraña al mismo tiempo. No era una voz muy común.

No necesitaba pedírselo, la chica había quedado rígida ante el impacto y el horror.

- Sssh no hables - ¿Qué no hablara? Ni siquiera podía tomar aliento – escúchame, ve a donde te indique y no te haré daño.

El hombre casi le empujaba, no lograba moverse bien. Lo único que evidenciaba su pánico eran sus ojos muy abiertos. La condujo a unos arbustos fingiendo que le hablaba tranquilamente. La chica no pudo identificar ninguna de sus facciones, ya que llevaba una mascarilla y unos lentes de sol.

- ¿Qué me va a hacer? – soltó la pregunta en un muy débil murmullo al detenerse.

La persona se situó a su espalda –sin descuidar apuntarla con su arma filosa- sin mediar palabras. A los pocos segundos ya la chica era desmayada por un fuerte olor de un sorpresivo pañuelo en la cara.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

La luz del mediodía entraba por la ventana de una apacible casa donde una mujer se arreglaba para ir al trabajo. Se vio interrumpida por el repique de un teléfono. En vista que nadie atendía fue ella misma a contestar.

- ¿Aló?

- Buenas… ¿señora Sakuragi?

- Si, habla con ella ¿Quién eres? – dijo un poco confundida, no reconocía el tono de voz.

- Soy Haruko Akagi, amiga del colegio de su hijo ¿me lo podría pasar?

- Con que Haruko…ten paciencia niña, todavía sigue dormido. Si quieres lo llamas más tarde…

- Señora…no quiero sonar grosera pero…es urgente… - la mujer se asustó, la voz de la chica se escuchaba empañada.

- ¿Es muy grave?

- Por favor… - sin querer escapó de sus labios un sollozo. No pudo evitarlo, el tipo además de jalarle con brusquedad el cabello le había colocado el cañón de un revolver en la sien.

- Esta bien, en un momento – sin perder tiempo corrió al cuarto de su hijo. Intento abrirla de un portazo para despertarlo con el ruido pero no lo consiguió. Su pequeño de 1:90 de estatura roncaba en su futón y a la vez que murmuraba algo.

- Hana ¡levántate! – exclamaba mientras le zarandeaba lo más posible. Soltó un enorme ronquido para darle la espalda.

- mmm Haruko…¿Te acompaño…? – su madre estuvo tentada a quedarse allí a escuchar todas y cada una de las tonterías que decía su hijo mientras dormía, claro que al recordar el tono lleno de angustia de aquella chica –y "casualmente" tenía el mismo nombre- desistió de inmediato.

- ¡HARUKO ESTÁ EN EL TELEFONO! – le gritó en toda la oreja. Esta vez funcionó: el chico como si de un cohete se tratara salió disparado del futon.

- ¿Mamá? – Señala a su madre acusadoramente - ¿Qué haces en MI cuarto!

- Te recuerdo que esta es MI casa – le hizo ver con un tono muy "dulce" – y antes de que se me olvide, esa chica que quieres acompañar – Hanamichi se sonrojo con violencia – está en el teléfono.

- ¿Entonces no mentiste! – una sonrisa muy tonta se adueño de sus labios - ¡Harukooooo! – salió corriendo directo al teléfono con el gesto aún más amplio.

Sin saber que no volvería a sonreír de esa manera en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Alo¿Haruko?

- Sakuragi…¡Ayúdame! – los sollozos y gemidos de una inconfundible Haruko atravesaron sus oídos.

- ¡Haruko¿Qué te pasa? – bramó el chico ante el hecho que algo muy malo ocurría con ella.

- _Hanamichi Sakuragi… antes de que hables escucha, o no respondo por lo que le haga a Haruko _– la voz cambió radicalmente a la de un hombre.

Esa voz tenía una extraña facultad: Podía congelar sangre, venas y miembros del cuerpo. La primera fue Haruko.

El segundo era Hanamichi, quien palideció de inmediato.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora: Hello! No se asusten! Haruko es solo una carnada ne? xDD no piensen que es un brusco cambio de trama, todo tiene su por qué respectivamente, ya lo verán xD. Lo que si les digo es que habrá más sorpresas de las que yo pensaba jejeje. ¿No son felices? La tortura de Hana ha comenzado y prometo con solemnidad hacerle la carga más pesada P**

**Ahora a contestar los revis! (los del chap 2 y 3..)**

**Chap 2**

**Shadir: Si tan solo imaginartelo de da pavor, lo último que quisieras es estar en sus zapatos ¿o me equivoco? xDD. El zorrito…sabes, no he decidido si Hana le descubre o si de lo contrario logra salirse con la suya…¿Qué pasará? xD gracias por el revi nn y nos vemos en el siguiente chap!**

**Kitty Rukawa: Si si, ya vi el fanfic que tenía el mismo nombre que este…Juro que nunca lo leí hasta que me lo diste u.uUUU! como el fic de una gran escritora amiga son "Coincidencias" (me nace del alma hacerle propaganda a tu fic Paulyta espero que no te moleste P) Gracias por lo halagos n/n de verdad que moria por escribir un fic donde Rukie fuera asesino, espero no hacerlo taaaan mal o.o. A mi tambien me encanta Gundam Wing! (_Just wild beat comunication ame ni utare nagara_…ejem mejor no sigo cantando u.uUU) y ojala conversemos más a menudo a ver si te puedo ayudar (me gustan mucho los crossovers! nn) Mit y Kogure? Mmm no lo se, ya lo vere xD me agrado tu rr y ojala nos veamos en msn sayonara!**

**Toxic Angel: Te has ganado el Globo de Oro (nyaaa estoy harta de los Oscars xD) a los rr que mas me han hecho sonrojar o/o. Y de paso me dices que soy cruel o que Lucifer te lo devuelva con creces (en el mejor sentido de la frase xDD) y nyaaa no te molestes, mis intestinos tal vez sirvan como collares para un profanador de tumbas…tantas posibilidades o. Mi fan…tengo fans? Por qué nadie me aviso que el Apocalipsis viene? xDDD (io y mi bella autoestima xDU) No, como dije tu rr esta muy bueno para borrarlo (por ci como se hace eso? O.oU) si la del paréntesis esta interesada en decirme con mucho gusto la escucho xDDD, espero verte por msn amiga! n.n**

**Paulyta: Y el proximo Oscar (¿o Globo de Oro? xDD) te lo llevas tú por los rr mas asfixiantes que he recibido! xDDD ¿James Bond? No he terminado nunca de ver ni una sola película aunque no lo creas xDD….esperen…lei lo que lei? Hana de Chica Bond? xDDDDDDDDD jajajaja me gusto me gusto xDDDD es que me la imagino con la faldita de cuero y todo xDDD. Me alegro que hayan almas tan caritativas que se ofrezcan para ayudar a Mitchi (espero que tengas las misma disposición para otra personita…jijiji) **

**Que Ru le apunte con otra arma que no sea una pistola? Eh espera…oh xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ya ya cai, no quiero ni imaginar que dices si llegas a consumir alcohol o.oUUU xDDD nyaaa nos vemos en msn xD.**

**Nian: Al contrario! Mientras más críticas y bien planteadas mejor! nn este tipo de revi es muy instructivo (se me noto esa pequeña mania perfeccionista ne? Jejeje) okas wapa, prestare atención a las conjugaciones en los tiempos n.n y muchas gracias por leer este pequeñin fic, nos vemos! n.n**

**Capi 3:**

**Paulyta: Y ahora es que empiezo con las cosas perturbadoras, espero no acabar con tu inocencia y castidad (por Dios…ni he escrito un lemon y tengo quince, y hasta me dio vergüenza escribir esa parte, me falta por aprender…o.o) Bueno si bebes y fumas dirias cosas mas incoherentes, pero asi estas bien xD no cambies jejeje. Pero tu, si sigues mandandome revis con tantos mensajes subliminales vas a hacer añicos lo que me quede en pureza de pensamiento xD (no me hagas caso, sigue con esos mensajes me dan ideas xDDD) Vamos vamos ¿quieres que Hana se entere que Ru no es quien dice ser? Eso ya lo veremos…**

**Celine: estaré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, no soy tan mala para dejar infartos por todos lados xDD asi que aquí esta el chap! n.n**

**Shadir: Nya quieres unirte para entre nosotras darle el tratamiento psicologico que Mitchi necesita xD…el es fuerte, lo superara pero necesita tiempo…y unos buenos somníferos porque yo asi no vuelvo a dormir en muucho tiempo. Las sorpresas que tenga Hana? Mmm no lo se, pero si hay alguien que les dará un buen infarto a todos jajajaja hasta el siguiente chap n.n**

**Toxic Angel: Creo que ese pervertido lo llevamos todo en nuestros tiernos corazones, solo que unos más escondidos que otros xDDD, si, no quiero sonar cruel pero tal vez lo de Mitchi era necesario para atormentarlo simplemente…o para algo mas…mmm jajajaja si las esposas tienen más de un uso…o ese mismo uso pero en diferentes circunstancias…ahora que lo pienso son muy prácticas o todo un accesorio! ( y no precisamente de moda xD) nyaaa gracias por los animos n.n **

**Nian: Aqui he dado indicios de como sera jujujuju que bueno que te haya pegado curiosidad n.n, no sabes cuanto me alegro, no creo que tengas que esperar tanto n.n ojala te guste el siguiente chap! nn**

**Espero sus revis n.n**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben bien que Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo al gran Takehiko Inoue. Lo único que sí es mío es el fanfic y los hechos narrados.**

**N/A: Esta vez no hay ninguna (bueno, si la hay, si no fuera así esta parte estaría vacía uuU) hay un asuntito que deseo que lean al final del fanfic, así que allá abajo los espero!**

**Dedicatorias: ¡Oh sí que las hay! nn van para Withered y Paulyta ¡Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de este fanfic y sobre todo por ser mis amigas y darme tantos ánimos! **

**Negro y Rojo**

**Capítulo 5: Castigo.**

De sus carmines cabellos germinaban frías gotas de sudor, el joven ni se preocupaba de secarlas. Para él ya no existía más nada, ni su propio ser. En esos instantes nada podía sacarlo de su parálisis, sus sentidos solo se concentraban en esa escalofriante voz. Simplemente no quería creer lo que escuchaba, era un paisaje demasiado horrible para su integridad. Esa chica de espantosos gritos no podía ser Haruko ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien capaz de maltratarla?

— _No dudo que estés asustado…pero ni si te ocurra gritar, se que tu madre esta contigo y nadie debe saber de esto—_disminuyó su voz—_Cómo decir lo que pasa de una forma amable…tienes dos opciones, o te vienes o le vuelo la cabeza a la perra que tengo al lado ¡Vamos maldita bastarda quiero que grites!_

— _¡SAKURAGI!..¡SUELTEME POR FAVOR!—_

Era ella…

Su bella Haruko estaba en peligro. Procesó aquellos gritos para determinar un hecho irrefutable y terrible. Ese maldito -O malditos, cualquier posibilidad tenía que ser tomada en cuenta- tenía a Haruko. Y ella sufría, el terror de su voz se imprimió a la perfección en su corazón.

— ¡Haruko!—exclamó sin gritar, recordando la amenaza.

— _La reconociste, la hice gritar para que no te cupiera duda alguna. Ella está a mi lado, en mis brazos…huele muy bien… —_era mentira, pero el lado sádico le estaba dominando, los gruñidos que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea le indicaban la ira de su compañero de basketball. En realidad la chica estaba a su lado, atada cruelmente a una silla. Lo que hacía era golpearle el rostro con la hebilla de una correa.

— ¡Maldi…!

— _Termina la palabra y hoy en la noche recibirás un suculento platillo a domicilio…no creo que quieras saber ""QUIEN" es el plato principal._

Hanamichi por poco y no sintió nauseas. Le era imposible asimilar que le hablaba a alguien con semejantes ocurrencias. Y esa mente retorcida tenía a su Haruko.

— Dime que tengo que hacer—el mango del teléfono temblaba, el pelirrojo lo oprimía con inusitada fuerza—

—_Eres lento, eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto, ahora cállate y presta atención, y cuidado con hacerles señas a tu madre, porque: tal vez no lo veas, pero alguien te ha estado vigilando desde la noche anterior y continúa haciéndolo… ¡no muevas la cabeza!—_advirtió al adivinar la curiosidad del pelirrojo—es inútil de todos modos, no podrás encontrarlo nunca. Mejor habla por los momentos o tu madre se puede preocupar.

—Haruko! No tienes porque llorar, tienes quien te ayude—su voz era cada vez más irregular, jamás se había enfrentado a un percance como aquel. Rogaba que su amada hubiese escuchado esas palabras.

—_Que conmovedor, pero creo que ya es hora. Verás, no deseamos nada de esta chica, es más dentro de poco la dejaremos libre a cambio de ti. Te queremos en menos de una hora en esta dirección—_Hanamichi tomó lápiz y libreta—o, como ya te dije, volverás a verla con un aspecto nada agradable…

—Allí estaré—reuniendo todas las fuerzas de su corazón para intentar sonar cálido y con confianza. Se quedó unos pocos segundos allí, paralizado por la súbita y aterradora llamada. Pero, él era un tensai, y como tal debía pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarle. Debía ser una solución bien pensada, ya que el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta que lo estaban vigilando desde la noche anterior le indicaba que esos malditos eran unos expertos en su trabajo. Siempre fue un chico de carácter impulsivo, y muchas veces no pensaba antes de actuar, pero la vida de su amor estaba en medio de un tren sin frenos y era su obligación cortar de raíz el macabro hilo mortal del destino que envolvía la existencia de Haruko.

Aun cuando se tratara de sacrificarse por ella, y él se encontraba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Allí fue cuando Hanamichi pensó en la palabra "Cortar"

—Una última cosa—le interrumpió la voz—_cuando salgas de la casa, cúbrete la cara con algo. Lo último que deseamos es testigos oculares dispuestos a hablar. Nos vemos allá_—La línea se cortó de inmediato.

Tiró el teléfono. Subió a máxima velocidad las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Si su madre hubiera visto su rostro se asustaría, sus ojos desorbitados eran la más viva y demente representación del pánico. Cerró con llave para evitar que su madre le interrumpiera.

Antes de guardar su vieja y secreta arma, dirigió, por quizás última vez, una cálida mirada a la persona responsable de darle esa idea.

La imagen de su padre, atrapada en una fotografía, no tuvo otra opción que ver salir del cuarto con un portazo a su hijo sin decir adiós.

— ¡Hanamichi! ¿Qué te ocurre?—la intuición de madre le indicó que algo no marchaba normal al ver salir tan rápidamente al joven, por lo que lo detuvo por un hombro justo cuando apretaba el mango de la puerta principal.

—Nada—fue su lúgubre respuesta.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Estuvieras lloriqueando como niña si eso fuera verdad! Siempre armas un berrinche cuando te pasa algo malo.

—De verdad, no es nada--¿Tan mal mentiroso era? ¿Era tan caprichoso?— ¡Es solo una tontería! "Si mamá, es un asunto insignificante, lo que pasa es que al amor de mi vida lo están apuntando con el cañón de un arma de fuego, y si no voy por ella, pueden volarle la cabeza con un solo tiro"

— ¡Dime o no vas a salir hoy, ni mañana!—le advirtió la mujer, le preocupaba que un hijo tan expresivo y explosivo que la convertía cada día en una madre más paciente luciera una actitud tan…común.

— ¡Haruko perdió su dinero!—lanzó de repente, desesperado por la amenaza, podía dejarlo sin comer por días, o no darle permiso para jugar basket, pero el no salir ese día…--¡Es cierto! Lo que pasa es que dentro de poco es el día de las madres, y Haruko deseaba regalarle algo bonito a la suya, pero acaba de perder su dinero (imaginen esto en Super Deformed), y me ha pedido ayuda a ¡Mi! ¡El super tensai, para conseguir lo que perdió! Ya tu sabes lo especiales que son las mamás Jajajajajaja!—si a su madre lo que le molestaba era que lucía extraño ¿Qué tenía de malo decir otra de sus usuales fanfarronadas?

—Bah, no sé por qué me alteré tanto…—gruñó divertida—te gusta tanto esa chica que consideras mas a su madre que a mí.

—Sabes que no es así—a esas palabras, volvió a pisar tierra. El rememorar la crueldad del hombre que le llamó, le hizo sentir que también podía ser la última vez que viera a su mamá—yo solo tengo a una mamá, y esa eres tú…

—Como digas, mejor vete antes que te pongas fastidioso con tus cursilerías jajaja—lo empujó cariñosamente por la salida--¡Espero que veas un regalo bonito para mí! ¡Recuerda que soy tu única mamá! Aunque te recomiendo que para engañarme, inventes una excusa mejor—de repente se atravesó en su camino, con una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Qué?—el pelirrojo casi se muere de los nervios. Había olvidado lo buena actriz que era su madre. Era del tipo de madre que adoraba fingir benevolencia para hacer sentir bien a su hijo y cuando este menos lo esperara, cambiaba drásticamente su simulada amabilidad mostrando su verdadera y cruel naturaleza.

—Has vivido dieciséis años a mi lado ¿Y me tomas por una estúpida? Faltan seis meses para el día de las madres—cruzó los brazos—te aconsejo que seas sincero si es que deseas salir de aquí o…enorgulléceme e inventa una excusa que yo sea capaz de creer ¡Prueba que saliste de mis entrañas!

—"¡No tengo tiempo para los juegos psicológicos de mamá!"—Pensó muy alterado, no le quedaba opción más que decir la verdad…modificada— verás mamá, dije eso para no preocuparte, sucede que a Haruko la acaban de asaltar y está muy asustada—esta vez lo dijo con la mayor gravedad posible—no quiere irse a casa sola, quedó muy perturbada.

— ¡Pobre niña!—Estaba cada vez más nervioso, ya su madre había dado muestras de su capacidad para actuar, temía que lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo—¡Voy contigo!

— ¡No mamá!—lo exclamó con tal atropello que ella frunció un ceño con extrañeza—Es que…bueno…quería que ella y yo…tu sabes…--estaba acabado, se había enredado demasiado y no hallaba que decir.

—Deseas lucir como todo un héroe—justo cuando iba a ejecutar el plan más elaborado y secreto que poseía—correr—la mujer sin percatarse le facilitó la mentira.

--¡Exacto!—sin poderlo creer todavía. Su propia madre le había dado el pasaporte para ir a salvar a su amada sin que esta se diera cuenta—¡Tú sí que me comprendes!—dijo fingiendo alegría desatada—Entonces… ¿Me dejas ir?

Todavía no tenía motivos para sentirse tranquilo, mucho menos alegre.

—Seguro, pero cuídate—le dio un beso, y por primera vez Hanamichi Sakuragi sentía escalofríos después de tal muestra de cariño.

—Lo haré, ¡Yo soy un genio! ¡Los demás son los que deben cuidarse de mí! ¡Prepárense imbéciles de mierda que aquí voy yo!—con una sonrisa la mujer observó a su pequeño resplandor rojo alejarse como el héroe que en verdad era para ella.

Después de perderse de vista, la mujer no pudo evitar susurrar una oración. En realidad lo había dejado ir porque le prometió a su antiguo esposo dejar al pequeño Hanamichi afrontar solo sus propios problemas y percances, por supuesto sin descuidarlo en las cosas elementales. Las mujeres por lo general poseen la cualidad de nacer con una intuición nata, pero en esa madre dicha cualidad era muy notable. Ella sabía que la mentira circulaba en la excusa que su hijo le había dado. La certeza de que algo le pasaría a su bebé era casi tangible. Es más, sino hubiera sido por la mirada en él, tan llena de determinación y decisión no lo hubiese dejado ir.

Solo esperaba que en parte dichos sentimientos fueran en parte una paranoia por parte de una mujer que había sufrido ya pérdidas humanas invaluables. Rogaba al cielo porque su hijo en un futuro no se convirtiera en un tesoro perdido y llorado.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Odio. No había otra palabra para manifestar lo que sentía al ser testigo y agresor al mismo tiempo. ¿Era necesario ser tan cruel? Se preguntaba un hombre mientras observaba como su compañero se divertía un rato con la angustia () y pánico de la muchacha "Solo es un señuelo ¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?"

Vaya pregunta tan estúpida…si hasta el mismo la sabía…

O creía saber.

No sabía que pensar, tantos años al lado de Kaede Rukawa habían sido inútiles si se trataba de conocer su personalidad. No podía decir que era una máquina o una piedra, las cuales no poseían sentimientos. Error. Ese muchacho, quien tuvo que lidiar con la muerte desde que era un crío si poseía sentimientos, más lo que era imposible saber eran _cuales eran esos sentimientos._ El que pensaba en este asunto recordaba las veces que ese chico manifestaba su deseo de superarse, de conseguir una vida más digna de vivir y una manera más justa y correcta de ganarse el pan. Cuantas veces lo había escuchado decir que muy pronto sería el más hábil jugador de basketball en todo Japón para marcharse a EEUU y así remendar lo mejor posible los trozos de su miserable vida. No solo eso, también eran incontables las ocasiones cuando le manifestaba su desprecio por aquellos quienes eran capaces de lastimar a mujeres y a niños, sin importar sus pecados. Ese chico al que le daba asco las personas que pisoteaban y hacían lo que les viniera en gana con los individuos indefensos e incapaces de reaccionar.

Por eso lo odiaba en esos instantes ¿A dónde carajo se había esfumado aquel joven con un mínimo de moral y buenos sentimientos? ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que luchaba por su liberación? Y lo peor ¿Por qué un desgraciado, un hijo de la más puta entre las putas, un aberrado y sádico "hombre" estaba compartiendo el mismo cuerpo con alguien a quien llegó a respetar e incluso, estimar?

No le quedó otro remedio que desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar.

"Se supones que eres nuestro mejor francotirador…el mejor asesino que he visto en mi vida, pero soy el principal espectador de un Show muy decadente. No se me habría ocurrido jamás tener que presenciar en vivo y directo la muerte y descomposición de la poca moral que te quedaba"—hacía que le sacaba brillo a su revolver, observando con el rabillo del ojo las innumerables veces en las cuales el joven sicario balanceaba su navaja como si fuera un péndulo por el cuello de la muchacha. Esta no podía controlar sus gritos, había veces que el hombre amenazaba con sus movimientos a atravesarle algún ojo o como otra alternativa a acariciarle los labios con la punta del arma blanca "Si no dejas de llorar, haré un viaje por tu sistema digestivo con mi filosa amiga comenzando a partir de tu garganta"

—"Sakuragi, tienes que llegar rápido…no sabía que Rukawa estuviera tan mal".

—Ya Sakuragi debe estar en camino—le sacó de sus pensamientos con ese manifiesto—acabe de terminar la llamada. Yo tengo que encargarme de la mocosa, así que tú debes escoltar a nuestro futuro huésped hasta aquí. Ve allá y cumple con tu castigo.

—Esta bien, lo haré—respondió como si fuera a hacer un mandado a una bodega--"Son tus compañeros, personas a las que ves todos los días. Entonces… ¿Por qué insistes en hacerlos sufrir de esta forma? ¿No te importan ni siquiera un poco? Se que no los consideras tus amigos pero eso no te da el derecho de lastimarlos. Dudo que lo hagas por órdenes de nuestro líder, el no te pidió esto"—con estos últimos pensamientos salió del lugar tragándose sus palabras y buenas intenciones, porque por los momentos, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por nadie. Si fuera por él, Rukawa recogería a Sakuragi porque pensaba que para ser un eficiente, hay que hacer tu trabajo completo. Pero no, el tuvo que abrir su inmensa bocota…

Ahora prácticamente el estaba involucrado de lleno con el secuestro. Inicialmente él tendría que cuidar de Haruko mientras Rukawa hacía lo suyo, pero ahora todo era diferente

Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le dolía hacer esto.

€….€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

Justamente en el momento en que los asesinos planeaban el siguiente movimiento, una figura algo peculiar caminaba muy rápido—casi corría—atravesando semáforos en verde, atropellando a quien se le interpusiera—estuvo muy cerca de ser linchado por una viejita en bastón. Solo había un pequeño y particular detalle, nadie lo reconocía como el jugador Nº 10 del famoso equipo Shohoku, el escandaloso y enérgico pelirrojo llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Ya cuando estaba fuera de la vista de su madre, fue a un centro comercial y ocultándose en unas columnas ubicadas en una de las salidas de emergencia—lugar por el que pocas personas pasaban—.A duras penas, se había amarrado a la cabeza una enorme pañoleta azul, escondiendo a la vista común sus llamativos cabellos rojos. Unos gruesos y anchos lentes de sol cubrían casi la mitad de sus facciones, ocultando con más efectividad sus facciones. Pensó en colocarse un bigote postizo, pero el que tenía de un Halloween era aún más falso que su naturaleza pelirroja. No podía ser exigente, tiempo era lo que precisamente escaseaba.

Como una vez alguien dijo "Los tontos usan su cabeza como mejor pueden" este tonto la usó muy bien…

—"Ahora más que nunca deseo los gritos de mi madre para despertarme ¿Por qué no los escucho? ¿Es que acaso no lograré despertarme nunca de esta pesadilla?—La mente del Nº10 hacía lo posible para hallar la solución más lógica, intentando hallar una explicación, una muy buena razón que explicara su percance. El debería estar en su cama, en medio de un soporífero sueño interrumpido por su madre, cómodo y sin más ocupación que comer cualquier sabrosa y dañina porquería de la noche anterior, observando el más infantil y sonso bloque de caricaturas que encontrara en la Tv, mientras que dejaba que algunos rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana lo revivieran para comenzar un nuevo día. Eso era lo que debería estar haciendo.

No, ahora esos nutritivos rayos los hallaba inclementes, como el destino que permitió que su querida Haruko cayera en manos de unos asesinos.

Lo más terrible del asunto es que ella estaba en peligro por el mero hecho de conocerlo. Al menos esto era lo que pensaba. Su corazón latía con tanta potencia que sentía que le golpeaba la caja toráxica a cada bombeo, y no se debía a su desesperado correr—si, ahora sí corría—sino más bien al notar que se iba alejando de los lugares que el frecuentaba, adentrándose en una zona de la prefectura que él en su vida jamás había visto.

Había una parte que le llamó la atención. Una cancha de basket en un estado deplorable, es más, lo único que le indicaba que pertenecía a ese deporte eran las derruidas y oxidadas canastas, y eso que las mallas estaban tan rotas y mugrientas que daban hasta asco, solo había una persona de abrigo negro parada en la mitad de la misma. Revisó la dirección y comprobó con incertidumbre que era la correcta. Levantó la vista y observó como la persona se dirigía a él lentamente.

—Buenas tardes, Hanamichi Sakuragi—ya al tenerlo cerca y al escuchar su voz pudo comprobar que era un hombre. Estaba seguro que no era el mismo del teléfono, pero eso no le impidió querer matarlo a golpes. Sin identificarse era más que obvio de quien se trataba.

— ¡Maldito! ¡En donde tienes a…!—el hombre se llevó un dedo índice a los labios, indicando que se callara. No podía identificar su rostro, una mascarilla blanca, lentes de sol y extraño sombrero le dificultaba reconocerlo.

—Cállate—le dijo tajantemente—si dices una palabra, no me quedará otra opción que matarte y dar la orden para que hagan lo mismo con la chica.

—…………………..—un silencio largo, y unos gruñidos espantosos por parte del pelirrojo.

—Así esta mejor. Si eres discreto…—se acercó a él hasta tenerlo muy cerca—podrás salvarla a ella y a ti mismo "Y si es posible, al propio Rukawa"—le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, al propio Hanamichi le costó escucharlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?—lo interrogó sorprendido, comenzando a asustarse. El hombre le colocó sin que se diera cuenta el cañón de un revolver en el costado derecho, justamente en la mitad de la cintura. Quedó respondida su pregunta de inmediato.

—Lo último que pretendo es que tu actuación sea más forzada de lo que ya es—se lo quitó, Hanamichi parpadeó sorprendido—camina lo más natural que puedas, o si no todo se nos viene abajo. No te preocupes, no te presionaré.

La humillación es la situación que todo racional ser humano huye. ¿Quién no detesta sentirse a merced de alguien aborrecible? ¿Existe alguien que adore ser manipulado y amenazado con lo que más ama? ¿Te encantaría tener que escuchar las exigencias de otro que no es tu jefe ni es mejor que tú, a costa de perderlo todo?

¿Te agradaría que la existencia algo o alguien muy valioso para ti estuviera en las peores manos?

Esa es la peor de todas las humillaciones. No poder solucionar tus problemas, ni proteger a quienes quieres a tú manera, sino a la de los demás. Y más aún, a la forma delos que te hacen daño. Allí iba el gran tensai del Shohoku, yendo hacia los asientos traseros del automóvil aparcado, un Corolla negro con vidrios ahumados para impedir que las demás personas vean en su interior. Ya en el interior el otro se le sentó muy cerca.

—Sé que antes te dije que no te presionaría—volvió a sacar el revolver, colocando un dedo en el gatillo, señal de que venía algo serio—pero no puedo permitir que veas a donde nos dirigimos ni mucho menos el trayecto que recorramos para llegar. Lo lamento, pero sé que ésta es la única forma para advertirte que ni te atrevas a moverte—tomó la cabeza del joven y la hundió lo más posible entre el reducido espacio que había entre el asiento del conductor y el de los pasajeros, llevándose consigo el resto del cuerpo. El joven quedó en una posición muy incómoda, sintiéndose encarcelado y adolorido en tal posición, engavetado en dicho hueco. Y su altura y corpulencia no eran precisamente una ayuda, todo lo contrario.

Y para mayor confort: El cañón de la pistola en la nuca.

—"Pude haberle vendado con la pañoleta que trae, o con algún trapo mío, sin embargo ese chofer es un gran amigo del jefe y si llega a sus oídos que fui compasivo con una de nuestras víctimas…volverá a castigarme"—pensó el hombre aprehensivo.

Y así, el destino jugaba con la providencia su juego favorito: Dirigir vidas. Cuatro fichas estaban en pié, ubicadas en un punto en el cual ninguno desearía estar. Un lugar llamado desolación, en el cual sientes que tu vida no vale nada. Te das cuenta que en realidad eres frágil, vulnerable y que cualquier soplo del viento puede derribarte, o llevarse consigo lo que con tanto trabajo has construido.

Estaban jugando a vivir, encontrándose en un nivel donde un paso en falso, un capricho del azar, una decisión inoportuna o atroz…

Solo significaba una cosa: GAME OVER

Y sin oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€…€

**Notas de la autora:…………….no debería decir nada ¡Cuanta vergüenza me produce el no haber actualizado en tantos meses! No hay excusa con todos ustedes, no tienen idea de lo apenada que estoy ¿Y saben lo peor? Que no puedo prometerles que esto no sucederá porque, es probable que sí u.uU, otros fanfics y one-shoots, mi vida normal, depresiones, etc, etc, etc. **

**Las respuestas a sus reviews estarán lo más pronto posible en mi profile ¡En eso si no me tardaré! A eso quería llegar. Me hacen muy feliz aquellos que me dejan review, y sé que muchos han seguido la historia pero me encantaría saber sus opiniones, o aunque sea un punto para hacerme saber que me han leído xDU. **

**Acepto cualquier cosa! Halagos, críticas (créanme, las adoro! Pero que sea bien fundamentada!) regaños (con el tiempo que ha pasado los merezco u.uU) lo que sea!**

**Auf Wiedersehen! (Adiós en alemán n.n)**


End file.
